Severus Snape vs. Michael
Severus Snape vs. Amy is a Custom Harry Potter battle. Plot Edit On Saturday night during dinner, Amy decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Severus Snape were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, Severus Snape tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, Severus Snape is granted the rank of prince. Cast Edit * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Skylar (Tara Platt) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Mozzarella the Pizza Guy (Mike Myers) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Gonna Have Dinner # I Just Can't Wait # Nothing Beats a Pizza # We're Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson # # House Cup Ceremony # # # # # # Forgive Me Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Michael and Amy's mom are making lunch for Michael and Amy) * (music starts to the song, "I Love You" and Mom sings along) Quote 2: Edit * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song "I Love You") Amy. Master. Lunchtime! * Severus Snape and Amy: (enter the kitchen) YAAAAY!!! * Severus Snape: Mmm! BLT! Smells good! * (Severus Snape and Amy are having BLT for lunch) * Michael and Amy's Mom: Yeah. I think the Backyard Gang are coming to our house for dinner tonight. * Severus Snape and Amy: What is it? What is it? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We're having takeout from Pizza Hut. * Severus Snape: Mmm! My favorite! * Amy: And what're we gonna have from Pizza Hut? * Michael and Amy's Mom: Well, we're gonna have different flavors of pizza: Pepperoni and supreme. And Daddy's ordering you a cheese pizza for you two to share. * Amy: Goodie! Quote 3: Edit * (fades to Barney, Michael and Amy's parents and the rest of the Backyard Gang having pizza in the dining room) * Lauren: Barney, what's pizza? * (Severus Snape comes into the kitchen) * Severus Snape: Lauren, go sit the fuck down and stop asking Barney a bunch of dumb questions. * Barney: Well, pizza is a flat pie topped with tomato sauce, cheese and different kinds of toppings. * (Severus Snape tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Lauren: Oh. * Tina: Boy, I love pizza! * Skylar, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Jason, Lauren, Jason, Adam, Howie and Alan: Me, too! * (Amy digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Severus Snape were actually supposed to share) * Severus Snape: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Amy: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to Severus Snape and Amy) * Amy: Severus. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (Severus Snape roars loudly and furiously and tackles Amy towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins) * Alan: Wow! (gets up and sees Severus Snape and Amy fighting against the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Severus Snape and Amy (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Master, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Michael and Amy's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * Severus Snape: You idiot! * Barney: Okay, gang. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean. * Harlow: Yeah. * Michael and Amy's Mom: What's wrong with you?!? Huh! * Severus Snape: She started it! She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows that I hate onions and mushrooms and--! * Barney: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at Severus Snape) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Master, get out of this house now! * Severus Snape: Why?! * Dylan: Snape, you're such a disease! * Severus Snape: Shut up! * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Master, out of our fucking house! * Michael and Amy's Mom: Say "goodnight!", Master. * Severus Snape: Goodnight! * (fades to Severus Snape and his servants outside) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! * Severus Snape: I'm the only one getting dumped on! * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go outside! * Severus Snape: But--! * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! That means, no pizza from Pizza Hut for you, until you behave!! Okay?! * Severus Snape: Okay. Goodnight, My lady! Goodnight, Sir! I love you! * Michael and Amy’s Mom and Dad: Goodnight, Master! We love you, too! * (Michael's parents leave Severus Snape's bedroom, then Severus Snape goes to sleep, as the instrumental version of the song, “Brahms' Lullaby” plays) Category:Harry Potter